


Pose

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Models, Photos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: The modelling industry is fucked. You sign up for a life of torturing yourself, all for hopes of one day getting on the cover of a magazine. Brendon Urie is one of them. Them as in slaves. Slaves to the camera. One day you're in high heels for LGBTQ+ equality and the next you're butt-naked with a dick-shaped lollypop in your mouth, or if you're lucky, none of the rape.





	1. Calendar Business

Brendon sighed as he walked into the small studio with Starbucks in hand. He looked around for a split second, stopping when he saw two girls snorting coke. They sit back in their chairs, licking off the white powder on the straws. God, how he misses cocaine. He stopped using when he almost died but still loves some acid every now and again. 

"Brenny boo! Wanna hit?" One of the girls yelled at him. Walking closer to her, his eyes grew wide.  _Sarah Buttons._ He knows that's her stage name, but it's cute. He looked her up and down, noticing she had lost probably 60 pounds. 

"My god, Sarah, how much do you weigh?" She stands up proudly, smiling at Brendon.

"89 pounds!" Brendon scoffed, looking around.

"You do realize that your weight is not healthy, right?" 

"At least I don't look as fat as you!" Brendon turned around and just walked away. He did not need that mentality around him now since he just got over his Bulimia. He walked over to the spot that said his name and sat down. 

"Brendon! Hi!" One of the makeup ladies ran over, shaking Brendon's hand. "You're in luck! You get to do the February spot!" Brendon sighed, hating doing February.

"Do I have to?" The lady nodded, taking out some mysterious makeup powder that Brendon can't comprehend. The lady took a big puff brush with the powder and caked Brendon's face. "Is there at least any more guys here today or is it only me with coke-heads over there?" 

"A newbie. He's pretty slender, but I don't think he's all the way in the drug scene. His name is Candy, believe it or not. And the other isn't here yet, but you know him." Brendon rolls his eyes.

"Please don't tell me it's Kenny. I don't like him!" 

"Why not?" She asked, taking some mascara to Brendon's lashes.

"Because he's all up in your face. Anyways, who am I doing the shoot with?"

"Candy. I think you're both in lingerie, so you'll have to go tuck so your dick doesn't come out." Brendon laughs, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Great. I just  _love_ not having a dick for four hours." The makeup artist grabbed lingerie from a rack, and of course, duck tape.

"You know how to tuck, right?"

"I know the drill. Balls up in the sockets, dick up near the ass, blah blah blah, gimme the tape." She handed him the lingerie and Brendon immediately looked at the crotch. "Do we have any razors? There is no way this will cover all my pubes." The makeup lady laughed, going through the drawers and handing Brendon a razor. He thanked her before walking into the bathroom.

He locked the door before taking all of his clothes off. Brendon then turned the water, soaking the hair and the razor. Once he was all shaven, Brendon tucked all of his parts into place and proceeded to put on the lingerie. 

"God, I look hot!" Brendon rubbed his crotch, feeling the smoothness. Like there was nothing there at all. He wondered if this is what it's kinda like to have a vagina, but then again, he'd rather not step into that territory.

He walked out of the bathroom, almost immediately seeing some chick bent over in almost the same lingerie Brendon had on. He bit his lower lip, just staring at her ass. Once she stood up, Brendon realized that she was a he. He turned around, looking directly at Brendon and smiled.

"Hey! You're the one I'm doing the photoshoot with! My name is Candy!" He held out his hand, waiting for Brendon to shake his hand. 

"Brendon. So, where are you from?" Candy smiled, both starting to walk to the makeup station. 

"Vegas, actually. You?" Brendon stood there almost shocked.

"Same! Why don't I recognize you? Or your name, it's a pretty unique name!" Candy smiled slightly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"It's not my real name. But, I only share my real name with friends. And we're not friends, yet, hopefully." 

"Brendon and Candy, stage one." They smile at each other, walking down a hallway into stage one. They both looked around, seeing the set. It was nice, but Brendon knew something was off.

"Why are there knives?" Brendon asked, pointing at two sitting on the ground. 

"You guys will be pointing them at each other. Statistics say that couples will stab each other." The director said. Brendon looked at Candy, mouthing  _what the fuck?_ They walk over onto the set, grabbing the knives and laughing. 

"Oh god, this is so funny!" Candy said, pointing the knife at Brendon. They did a few poses, but the one that made the calendar was one where Candy is holding Brendon's hair, holding the knife under his neck. They tried desperately to not laugh, Brendon soon realizing that Candy was actually pretty cute. 


	2. Old Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon has to try to get a new part.

Brendon sat in a room with seven other people, including his manager, to pretty well only give them a bunch of headshots of Brendon to see if he can be on a cover of this random Korean magazine. 

"Okay. The first headshot please?" Brendon's manager flipped through a few papers before handing them the first one.

"This one was taken about a year ago, fits the first statistics. No nudity, no smile, no facial editing, and regular clothing." Some of the other men hummed, while Brendon sat back and just looked at his own face on paper.

"Next."

"This one was taken two years ago. Brendon partially likes this one because of the facial hair and makeup." The man at the head of the table took the picture in his hands, smiling.

"One more, maybe around this time." Brendon's manager nodded, pulling out one more picture.

The man smiled, looking up at Brendon. 

"I might pair you up with another male model names Candy." Brendon perked up. "Have you met him before?"

"Yeah, we did a photoshoot together!" 

"Good. You want 20 grand?" Brendon's eyes grow wide, looking at the other men. 

"I'm not doing a porno!" All the men smile, some even licked their lips. 

"Oh, come on! Not even with Candy?" Brendon scoffs. "The internet will be all over it! Especially after those photos you guys have together come out!" Brendon looked at his manager, who shrugged.

"Did he agree to do this?" Brendon asked, looking around the table.

"No, but we know he wi-"

"Where is he?" Brendon stood up, walking into the hallway. There he was, sitting there, flipping through some magazine. "Do you know why you're here?" Brendon asked Candy, making him look up.

"No.. Why are you here?"

"Because they want me to a fucking sex tape. With you!" Candy stands up.

"What? No! I can't do that shit!" Brendon grabbed Candy's wrist and dragged him into the conference room. 

"Ah, there he is! Candy!" Candy cocked his hip to the side, crossing his arms.

"I do  _not_ sleep with people I barely know! I have fucking standards. I don't even have one night stands!" Candy yelled, looking at me. "No offence."

"None taken. Look, I get that you guys are wanting us to do a sex tape, and it would get lots of money, but, and I don't know about Candy, but I am better with my tasteful nudes and a non-recording camera. I'm sorry, but when I signed up to become a model I didn't sign up to be a pornstar." Candy smiled.

"Same with me. But I would greatly do another photoshoot with Brendon! He's nice and I only work with nice people." The men looked around the room.

"No. We'll just find other gay guys who will fuck on camera." Brendon and Candy look at each other.

"You thi- I'm not gay," Brendon said sternly. Candy lowered his head, probably not wanting to hear that. "I am bi, but I am not gay. There is a difference." Brendon walked out of the room, Candy close following.

"Wow... That was close. I hate when people ask me for those damn videos..." Candy huffed, sitting down in the waiting room.

"I know, I fucking hate it."


	3. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon meets Candy at a shoot (w/ Dallon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you don't like the pictures. I added them for a visual for me when I was writing this in Google Docs and I didn't know AO3 could add them in.

Waking up at three AM was not Brendon's favourite. He never wanted to leave his bed, but, then again, modelling gets the bills paid, and some. 

Brendon sits up and stretched, sighing as he looked around the room. He puts on the clothes from the previous day and sighed, seeing his reflection in the mirror. His face looks a little too full in his eyes, all the time he wonders if binging and purging would help. He knows it won't, but he can't help but wonder.

By four, Brendon is in his car driving to a shoot. He is doing a shoot with Candy again. What can he say, people have been loving them together. And plus, he likes Candy, he's cool. Brendon has to admit, he is so eager to find out Candy's real name. It's probably something boring like  _Peter._ Not Pete, just flat out Peter. Yuck.

Brendon parked his car in the parking lot, sighing before getting out.

"Brendon! Hi!" He turned around to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Dallon Weekes. He's a delight. The only reason Dallon is a model is so he can support his family. A wife and two kids, bills don't come easy. "Long time, no see!" Brendon smiled, wrapping his arms around the tall man. 

"Same to you! How's life?" Dallon sighed.

"It's been good, I guess. Nothin' special, that's for sure." They both started to walk into the building. "Do you know who you're in a shoot with?"

"Candy, do you know him?" Dallon shook his head no. "He's one person who can go from baby face to daddy in a heartbeat." Dallon laughed. 

"Oh god, I gotta see him! Because from the sounds of it, you like him!" Brendon playfully gasped.

"Do not!" They both end up laughing, having to stop walking to even breathe. 

"Okay, okay, maybe you don't have a crush on him!" Brendon smiled, turning around and seeing Candy.

"There he is now- Candy! Come meet Dallon!" Candy happily bounced over, shaking Dallon's hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Dallon!" Dallon looked back at Brendon and gave him a wink. 

"Don't you have a photo shoot, Dall?" Dallon nodded, saying his goodbyes and walking off. 

"Why did he wink at you?" Candy asked, now joining Brendon walking.

"Reasons." Candy nodded, looking up at some of the pictures hanging on the walls. 

"I got these new headshots in, and to be honest, I fucking love them!" Candy said, smiling back at Brendon. 

"Really? Nice! Do you have them?" Candy pointed at his manager, she probably has them. He walked over to her, grabbing the headshot and handing it to Brendon. 

"Aren't I a cutie?" Candy asked, making Brendon's cheeks flush. 


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets asked out and has a wet dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what a wet dream is, bless your soul.

You know what the best thing ever is? Falling in love with someone. That's exactly what Brendon was going through at this very moment. He was in love with fucking Candy, or Ryan, now I guess. Is it because Ryan's more feminine than most men? Oh, probably. It could also be because he's downright gorgeous. Brendon does think it's funny that Ryan basically has a bowl cut, yet when Ryan's not at a shoot, he doesn't. He actually styles it, really good, too. And his style is more like a biker boy than what he comes to shoots wearing, a sweater and jeans. 

Brendon sighed, sitting at his computer as he scrolled through Ryan's Instagram. Yes, he doesn't post much. But when he does, look out world. Some posts are just of his dog. Beagle, Brendon thinks. He's not the best with breed names except the ones he has, one french bulldog and a Jack Russell terrier.  He came across this one picture, Ryan's jawline is perfectly in the frame. He could imagine what he'd do to that jawline. What he could do to Ryan, watching him tremble underneath him. Or above him, he could care less. 

Brendon jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate on the desk. He sighed, flipping the phone over to see an amazing sight.  ** _New Message: Candy._**

He smiled, reading the short text that was asking him out.  _Holy shit, Ryan's gay._ He stood up and jumped a few times in pure excitement, not being on a date for almost three years. And, for once, with somebody, he's actually interested in. Dating and loving somebody mean the same thing, but not to Brendon. Dating somebody is more for a short-term relationship, loving is for the long-term intimacy. Why get with somebody if you're not willing to love them? If you love them, you should even marry them.

Brendon found himself almost crying tears of joy as he texted Candy back, agreeing to the date. His thumb hovered over the send button for a few seconds, his heart skipping a beat when he hit send. A date, with someone who he actually finds attractive, to Brendon, this feels weird. 

 

*

 

_"Ry- Please," Brendon pleaded, pulling slightly at the ropes holding his hands above his head. He whined a bit as Ryan ignored him, his cock needing to be touched as it dripped precum. "Ryan?"_

_"You know my name, **slut**." Ryan purred. He turned back around and smiled when he saw how Brendon looked, just wanting to be used. "Say it."_

_"D-Daddy! Please!" Ryan's lips curled slightly, the bed sinking in slightly as Ryan sat on the edge of the bed. "Fuck me, daddy." Ryan hummed, touching Brendon's thigh slightly. Brendon moaned out, jerking his hips a bit. "I-I need to be touched."_

_"I am touching you, babe." Brendon rolled his eyes, moaning a bit more as Ryan's hand travelled up Brendon's thigh, almost close to the pubes in his upper thigh. "I can see that you haven't shaved in a bit? Not had a shoot where your dick is practically hanging out of panties?" Brendon nodded no. "Still, hair is hot." Ryan smiled, looking up at Brendon's face that was Chisom red. "Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed with me, young man." He slowly graced his fingertips on Brendon's member. Brendon's back arched a bit, sighing of relief that he was finally getting some sort of release._

_"Shit- I already feel like I'm going to come." Brendon blurted out, pulling more at the restraints. Ryan clicked his tongue, shaking his head._

_"Not yet, Brenny boo. You have to learn self-control because it seems like you have fuck all."_

 

"Shit!" Brendon sat up on his couch, slowly trying to catch his breath. He looked around his apartment, confused about as why he was dreaming about being teased. Like he'd fucking bottom. He finally looked down, seeing that he was hard. "Goddammit," He breathed, running his hand down his pyjama pants. He let out a sigh, resting his head back on the armrest of the couch. He closed his eyes as he started to picture Candy at the first shoot they did together, how Brendon walked out of the bathroom to see him bent over. How he would love to pound that ass. Or even, BDSM. How he would love to watch Ryan whine and moan. Maybe one day. 

Almost immediately, Brendon let out a groan as he came, widening his eyes as the orgasm does not subside. Moans leave his mouth as he even let go of his dick. It finally subsided, his chest collapsing down as he breathing heavily. Brendon smiled, grabbing a tissue from the coffee table to clean himself off. That was probably the orgasm he has had since he was 14.


	5. Death of a Bachelor(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy and Brendon go on a date and fuck.

Brendon smiled as he stood outside his apartment building, scrolling through his phone to pass the time. He stopped when he saw Candy's twitter handle, below a picture of him from his first shoot, when he was 18. He's still considered a newbie but he had a few shots between the ages of 18 to 29. Brendon smiled, giggling a bit when he saw how terrible Candy's hair was. He can't go and say he was the best either, but still, the early 2000's were fucking awful. 

"Hey, handsome!" Ryan said as he walked up, smiling when he saw Brendon was looking at a picture of him from like, ten years ago. "Already drooling over me and we haven't even started our date yet! God, you must be thirsty!" Brendon hummed, sliding his phone into his pocket. "I thought we could walk to our date! It's like, a ten-minute walk!"

"Okay... Wanna carry me?" Brendon asked as he lifted his arms. Ryan scoffed, grabbing Brendon's hand as he pulled Brendon off of the steps. Brendon started to blush as Ryan's fingers were intertwined with his. "Hey, don't pull me!" Brendon said playfully. 

"Okay, I'll just hold your hand," Ryan responded. Brendon smiled, staring down at the two hands that fit perfectly together as they started to walk. "You know, the place I got the renovation is amazing! Not to make things awkward but I and my ex used to go there a lot."

"It's fine, sometimes I talk about my exes too. Say, was that ex male or female?" Brendon asked, receiving a smile from Ryan. 

"Woman. It was the longest relationship I've ever been in, six years! But, I started to become unhappy, finding myself wanting to experiment with my sexuality. Hey, at least I landed a girl who was happy that I wanted to go find myself! Two years later we're still best friends and I'm gay!" Ryan looked at his feet as they walked. "I've kinda been worried to get back in a relationship, y'know? I know that I like men, but why does it all have to be so confusing?"

"Tell me about it!" Brendon laughed, "Puberty was when I saw both guys and girls attractive, it fucking confused me! Sure, I lost my virginity to a girl, but then to a guy. I just find it easier to date guys because you don't have to go through the periods, the pregnancy scares, and the hormones! But, then again, I wouldn't say no to kids." Ryan gasped as he smiled. 

"Are you fucking serious?! Me too! God, I want to be a father  _so_ bad, be the one I always wanted! I've never come across another guy who wants to be in a same-sex relationship  _and_ want kids!" Brendon's hand was squeezed a bit tighter, both men smiling widely. Like Brendon had to hesitate that they were made for each other! Brendon started to blush as he started to think more in-depth in the relationship that could possibly literally in his hand. "What?" Ryan asked with a small laugh, watching Brendon's cheeks flush more. 

"Do you, um, top or bottom?" Brendon asked very embarrassedly. 

"I've tried topping a few times, I like being tied up, though," Ryan responded.

"You know, the day you asked me out, I had this dream that you tied me up and teased me!" Ryan let out a laugh, stopping his steps for a second. 

"Like I'd do that! You see,  _I_ like to be punished, I don't like to see others being punished. You can do whatever the fuck you want with my body, you could kill me and I'd be moaning into the darkness." Brendon nodded a bit. "The only thing is that I can't have like, hardcore sex the day before a shoot, because I won't perform at the shoot. You know how it works!" Ryan said as he stopped in his tracks. "We're here! The good ol' Runners! Fuck, their ravioli is the  _bomb_!"

 

*

 

"Hit me harder, babe," Ryan moaned out, ass out in the air. Brendon smiled as he whipped the belt through the air, Ryan moaning when it made contact with the already painfully red skin. When Ryan said he liked to be punished, he wasn't kidding. Brendon has been whipping Ryan for about an hour straight, Ryan still moaning throughout.

Brendon held his hand over his head as he swung it hard, hitting the exact same place the belt did before. "Fuck," Ryan blurted out, just like how Brendon wanted him to. 

"I think you've been hit enough," Brendon said softly as he threw the belt to the other side of Ryan's bedroom. He smirked, grabbing Ryan's shoulders and flipping him over so he was on his back. 

"I haven't had a good fuck in forever," Ryan admitted as the bed dipped down. Brendon smiled when he placed his hands on Ryan's thighs, rubbing slightly.

"Me either," Brendon replied. Ryan started to laugh, his hand rubbing up and down his member.

"Sorry if I come in the first few minutes. Like I said, I haven't had a dick in my ass for a long time and from the looks of things you're fucking huge, so, yeah." Ryan started to shutter a bit as Brendon ran his fingers against his entrance, smiling as he moved on the bed so he was on his knees in front of Ryan. He spread Ryan's cheeks a bit, smiling as Ryan moaned out more. He took a hand off of Ryan's ass, moving a bit so he could hover his hand over Ryan's face. 

"Suck," He demanded, Ryan, smiling as he wrapped his tongue around the digits, taking them into his mouth and tried to get as much saliva as he could. Once Brendon thought that they were good enough, he pulled them away, almost immediately stuck his pointer finger into Ryan. Ryan let out a groan, his back arching a bit. "God, I have one finger in and you look like you're already wanting to come!"

"I am! Just fucking hurry!" Brendon agreed, putting on another finger and started to scissor them. "Fuck," Ryan muttered.

"Do you want me to go in dry so you can just come and we can go at it later?" Ryan nodded as Brendon started to pump himself, grabbing Ryan's hips as he forcefully pushed in. Ryan let out a loud moan as he started to claw at Brendon's back, sure to leave some sort of marks. Brendon kept a fast pace, groaning every time Ryan moaned out his name.

"Fuck fuck, gonna come," Ryan blurted out, back arching even more. Brendon watched Ryan's face change really fast, Ryan yelling something that Brendon couldn't comprehend as he came. Brendon smiled, keeping on going as Ryan wiggled a bit, starting to get sensitive. "B-Bren, please!"

"Please what?" Brendon asked, starting to get rougher. "What do you want, baby?"

"Pull out, please!" Ryan cried out, bucking his hips. Brendon listened, pulling out and pumping himself once again. "Are you even close?" Ryan asked as Brendon untied Ryan. 

"Not really." He pouted. Ryan smiled as he made Brendon stand up, Ryan getting on his knees. He took Brendon's cock into his hand as Brendon let out a sigh, throwing his head back a bit. Ryan's lips connected with it, pretty well ingulfing it whole into his mouth. "Holy shit, nobody has been able to get me all in their mouth," Brendon said surprised. Ryan hummed a bit, sending vibrations down Brendon's shaft. "Fuck, I love this." Ryan moved his head back and forth, Brendon inching closer to his peak. Brendon's body tensed up as he started to come, not being the type of person to actually moan and shutter while having an orgasm. Ryan swallowed every last drop, pulling his mouth off with a pop. 

"Did you like that?" Ryan asked as he wiped his lips a bit. Brendon nodded as he breathed out, practically collapsing on Ryan's bed, Ryan following right after. 

"So," Brendon started as he wrapped his arms around Ryan, "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely." 

 


	6. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan go to a photo shoot to announce their relationship.

Both Brendon and Ryan sigh as they walked into the building, both with coffee's in their hands. It's kinda weird to be in the same place that they met, but, it brings back so many good memories. It's where the love started, well, it was more like a friendship at first. 

"Hey, I arranged it so you guys can sit next to each other!" The makeup girl said as she greeted them. "Oh, and congratulations on the relationship!" Brendon smiled, sitting down in the chair. 

"So," Ryan started as he placed his coffee down, "What are we doing today?" The makeup girl took out matching lingerie, once again. Ryan let out a laugh as he looked over at Brendon. "Fuck, we have to tuck?" She nodded. "What the fuck am I going to do when Brendon over there is going to be super fucking hot and I'm going to get hard?"

"Do I look like I have a dick?" Brendon let out a laugh, knowing the answer. "Why don't you two fuck in the bathroom or something after the shoot? I'm sure that getting hard won't do much, it might just make it all sensitive." She picked up a brush and picked up a little bit of powder with it. "And I'm pretty sure one picture you guys have to do there's like, BDSM shit around the set. Who would be the one all tied up?"

"Who do you think?" Brendon said.

"Definitely Candy. You would  _so_ be bottom." Ryan nodded as he laughed. "So, Brendon, how's the recovery going?" Ryan looked over at Brendon as he cocked an eyebrow. 

"What recovery?" snarled Ryan. Brendon let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "What recovery, Bren?" He asked again. 

"Well, like, last year I had bulimia. But I'm fine now. It was just all of the photographers telling me I didn't look good and I was fat. It just got to my head. I would purge at like, McDonald's and I wouldn't eat for days. It sucked." Brendon confessed. 

"What did you look like last year?" Ryan asked. Brendon let out a sigh as he picked up his phone, scrolling through a few pictures until he found one of his favourites. 

"This one was taken at my smallest. To be honest, at the time I thought this was my biggest." Brendon said as he showed the picture to Ryan. 

"Jesus, Bren! You do look tiny! Fuck, I hate it! Just so you know, I love you the way you are now." Brendon started to blush. 

"God, you guys are so cute!" The makeup girl squealed. 

 

*

 

Brendon walked out of the bathroom, still rubbing the smoothness in between his legs. Ryan let out a groan as he stood up, his arms wrapping around Brendon's hips. 

"Fuck, you look awesome, babe!" Brendon smiled, letting his hands trace down Ryan's back. "We gotta get us some lingerie!" 

"You look amazing too, Kits!" Brendon calls Ryan 'Kits' whenever they're in a public place since nobody knows his real name. It actually came up from Ryan eating a Kit Kat bar, Brendon making fun of him. Kits just stuck.

"Kay, let's actually get through the shoot before one of us bursts a nut." Brendon let out a laugh as Ryan started to strut away, him running behind Ryan and slapping his ass. Ryan jumped a little, grabbing his ass as he looked back. "Do you want me hard?" Ryan blurted, his face red. 

"Kinda." Ryan laughed, grabbing Brendon's hand as they walked over to set, seeing the BDSM shit. "Fuck me..."

"But... You're not bottom!" Ryan ran over to the sex toys. "Bren! Fuck, these are so goddamn expensive!  _Smith Sex,_ god, I don't want to know how much the person paid for all of this!" Ryan pulled out a huge whip from the pile and smacked it on the ground, Brendon jumping back at the loud noise. "The kid that makes these started right out of his dorm in college! He's a millionaire now! From what I heard, he used to make the dildos out of moulds of his own dick."

"Must be some dick. What's the kid's name?  _Smith_?" Brendon asked as he walked closer to Ryan again. 

"Spencer Smith, yeah. I've seen him like, once. He was on the other side of the street, though. He's not the best looking in the world, you'd think he'd be hotter to sell fucking sex toys." Brendon started to think. 

"Spencer... Fuck! Dude, I had a shoot with him! It was from the same shoot I showed you earlier!" At that moment, it felt like his brain exploded.

"Talkin' about me, eh?" Both Brendon and Ryan turned around to see Spencer walking up to them with a huge smile. "I donated all of this stuff. Anything for a same-sex couple! Oh, and since you guys are fucking hot together, I have a present!" He pulled a box out of the pile, handing it to Brendon. "A double-ended vibrator. You can both have it on your prostates at once and have the best orgasm of your life! And, for free." Ryan laughed as he ripped it from Brendon's hands. 

"Don't these sell for seventy bucks?" Ryan asked Spencer, eyes wide as he looked at the box. 

"Seventy-four! And if you find a product on my website you want, give me a call, I'll just give it to you." Ryan's facial expression suddenly changed. 

"We need lingere." Ryan said fast. 

"Done!" Spencer half laughed. "Give me your address and I'll send it to you! I'll just get your sizes after you get out of those ones!"


	7. Say Amen

Spencer stood back with a smile, watching all his products in action. Ryan eas tied up and gagged as the flashes occurred. And yet, Ryan was fighting the urge to come. Brendon, on the other hand, holding one of the many whips, not hitting Ryan but he knows that Ryan would want it. 

"Okay! Great shoot, guys!" The director yelled, three men coming over to untie Ryan. He let out a whimper as his feet touched the floor, grabbing Brendon's hand and ran towards the bathroom. Brendon was smiling as he saw the need on Ryan's face. 

"Please let me come, baby, I need it..." Ryan moaned out, already stripping down from the lingerie. Brendon followed, both reaching down to the ducktape and ripped it off, both hissing a bit. 

"Here? Fuck, man... I dunno... You can hear everything from in here." Brendon replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "As much as I would want to fuck you right now, I think it would be better to do it in the safety of our own home." Ryan smiled as he placed a hand on Brendon's shoulder. 

"A true gentleman! Okay... When we get home can we use the double ended vibrator?" Ryan asked almost jumping up and down he was so excited. 

"Sure, babe."

 

*

 

"Hey, Mom," Brendon answered his phone, hearing his mom breathe on the other line. "How's life?"

"It's awesome, Bren! Your father is out golfing so I thought I'd call my Bubba-loo!" Brendon smiled as he picked at his fingernails. "How are you?" She asked.

"Well," Brendon started, looking over at Ryan, "I  _kinda_ have a boyfriend..." He waited for her answer, not knowing if it was going to be good or bad, maybe even both. 

"Is he cute? What's his name?" She asked, Brendon mentally sighing as he practically heard her smile. 

"Ryan. And yes, he's very cute! He's actually also from Vegas, we were thinking of taking a drive up when we get a break from shoots!" Brendon bubbled. 

"Well, I can't wait to meet him! Does he seem like the one?" Brendon laughed a bit. 

"Oh, yeah. Totally!" He replied. 

"How long have you guys been going out?" She asked, Brendon hearing the door open. "Oh, Boyd! Brenny has a boyfriend!... Do you want to talk to him? Okay?" Brendon sighed as he heard the phone Russel a bit. 

"Hey, son." He said, probably now sitting in his lazy boy chair. 

"Hey, Dad," Brendon said in the same tone as his dad. 

"So, you got yourself a boyfriend? Hmm, I never really thought you were gay," He said with some sort of laugh. 

"Well Dad, I'm not gay, I'm bi. I like both men and woman. If anything, my sexuality is very flexible. Just think it as I like humans, not just one gender." Brendon said as he stared at Ryan. 

"No no, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything! I'm sorry if that came out wrong! Is your boyfriend, oh shoot, I didn't catch his name!"

"Ryan," Brendon responded. 

"Ryan, what a wonderful name! Anyways, Is Ryan gay?" Brendon nodded his head. 

"100% Gay. And actually, the calendar I did for this year, February we were together for that one. But just a warning, we're both in lingerie." Brendon let out a laugh as he heard his Dad get up and start to rummage through a drawer. 

"Found it! February, you said?" Brendon's Dad asked. 

"Yes." He smiled bigger as he heard his Dad gasp and call Brendon's mom. 

"Oh, Bren... You got yourself a hunk!" 

 

*

 

Brendon sighed as he snuggled into Ryan's side, his eyes still open, looking around in the dark. His mind racing a million miles an hour, trying to even think straight was a chore. Ryan was going to meet Brendon's parents tomorrow. Almost every single time Brendon had brought home a significant other, it has not been good. All they do is quiz, tell embarrassing stories about Brendon's childhood and worst, show baby pictures. Brendon finds it beyond torture, but, he's promised himself it will not get to him. Yet, it's fucking getting to him. 

Brendon's breath hitched as Ryan started to stir a bit in his sleep, his eyes opening as well. 

"Shit, did I wake you?" Ryan asked with that morning grog voice. 

"No, I can't fall asleep." Ryan cooed, his arms wrapping around Brendon. "I've been scared of what my parents are going to do when they meet you." Brendon let out a sigh, snuggling closer to Ryan. "I just want to have one relationship that my parents actually act nice..."

"Well... If they do start to quiz me and shit... I'll tell them nicely that I don't feel comfortable because I won't. You have nothing to worry about, baby." Ryan said, arms now wrapped around Brendon's waist. "And besides, we'll have a hotel on the strip! Y'know, away from life, awesome sex..." He said as he traced his finger down Brendon's chest. "Try to go to sleep, darlin'. Or you can sleep on the flight, but it's only an hour."

"Okay, thanks for making me feel a bit better, Ry," Brendon said, closing his eyes. 

"No problem, Bren."

 

*

 

"There's my Brenny-loo!" Grace called as she ran out the front door. Brendon smiled as his mother hugged him, feeling her bounce up and down a bit. Brendon laughed, pulling away and looking over at Ryan. 

"Mom, this is Ryan, my boyfriend." He said, reaching out to pull Ryan a bit closer. "Ryan, this is my mom." 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs.Urie," Ryan said, holding his hand out for Grace to shake it.

"Oh, please! Call me Grace! And we're the Urie Family, we give hugs!" Brendon laughed a little as Ryan was smothered. "Say, are you guys hungry?" She asked, starting to walk back into the house.

"I am! What'ya got?" Brendon bubbled. "Are you hungry, Ry?"

"I could eat." They all walked into the kitchen, Brendon sighing as he smelt the food that he used to eat in his childhood. He sat down at the table, Ryan sitting next to him. 

"Well... Brendon? Your father is upstairs right now, maybe you could go and get him? He's in his office." Brendon nodded, standing up and walking to the stairs. He got upstairs, looking down the hall to the room that has been his Dad's office since he was a baby. He walked down the hallway, knocking on the door slightly before opening the door. 

"Dad?" Boyd looked over at Brendon with a smile before standing up, walking over and hugging Brendon. 

"How are you, son?" He asked, pulling back and holding on Brendon's shoulders. 

"Good! Hey, mom wants you downstairs, we're going to have lunch and actually, you can meet Ryan." Brendon's dad's eyes glowed. 

"He's downstairs? God, I've been so excited to meet him!" Brendon laughed a bit as they started to go downstairs, Boyd walking into the kitchen first. 

"Ryan, this is my Dad! He's been super excited to meet you!" Ryan stood up, getting engulfed in a hug, once again. Brendon laughed, sitting back down where he sat before.

"So, Ryan, how long have you been a model?" Boyd asked, sitting down across from Ryan and Brendon. Ryan smiled, thanking Grace for the lemonade. 

"I've been modelling on an off since I was eighteen, but I've been doing it full-time for almost a year. I love it, more so than before, since I met Brendon at a shoot." Ryan said with a smirk. 

"You seem awesome for our son," Grace said, putting a plate of chicken sandwiches down on the counter. "I just wish you two met a little earlier so you guys would have a few extra years of fun together!" 

"Your six-month anniversary is coming up, right?" Boyd asked, picking up a sandwich. 

"Yeah! It doesn't seem that long!" Brendon replied. 

 

*

 

"Hey, Bren... Can I talk to you in the other room?" Boyd asked, standing up from his chair. Brendon nodded, following his dad into the dining room. 

"Yeah?" Boyd smiled a bit, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "Dad-"

"I know you guys have only been dating for six or so months, but you have to think, I have never seen you this happy in a relationship! I'm going to give you this, it's your grandfather's wedding ring. And maybe, it will be Ryan's." The ring was placed in Brendon's hand, him staring down at it. 

"Wow... Dad, thank you! D-Do you think I should propose?" Brendon asked, eyes wide. 

"I do think you should," Brendon's dad started. "You seem in love, Ryan seems in love, it's perfect! You guys are in your hometown, this would be the perfect place to do it." Brendon nodded slowly, looking back up at his dad. "I'm not trying to pressure you, but I think the time is right."

"C-Can I do it here?" Brendon asked, his dad gasping a bit, "I've been wanting to propose for a while! I mean, I could propose somewhere else."

"No! I mean- yeah, do it here! Go march on in there and get on one knee!" Brendon nodded, looking towards the living room. 

"Okay, you go in first, I don't want it to seem fishy." Boyd nodded, walking away from Brendon. His heart started to race, looking down at the ring once again. Brendon knows Ryan will love it because it looks so vintage. He let out a huge sigh, walking back into the living room. 

"Hey, babe!" Ryan said, patting the empty couch cushion beside him. Brendon just smiled, holding the ring in his hand and getting on one knee. "B-Bren?" Ryan choked out, sitting up a bit. 

"Ryan, I love you. I love you more then I thought I could love anybody. We're meant for each other, everyone knows that! What do you say, will you marry me?"

 


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has some flashbacks. PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT DEPRESSION AND/OR SUICIDE!!!

_Ryan folds his hands slightly, looking up at his dad through his long hair, trying to find words._

_"What did you want to tell me, Ryan?" He said, somewhat smiling at Ryan. The smile seemed unlike him, almost like it wasn't actually his father. Ryan sighed, sitting up straight as he looked down at his feet._

_"Y-You're going to hate me..." Ryan mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his dad. His dad let out a hum, shifting in his seat._

_"Ryan, I will never hate you, never. Please, tell me what is wrong, you've been out of the loop for a while." Ryan felt a tear fall down his cheek but wanted to ignore it. His dad, however, saw it when it hit Ryan's leg. "Ryan? You're scaring me, why are you crying? Tell me, Ryan." Ryan let out a sob, his legs folding into his chest._

_"I-I can't... You'll disown me or something." He sniffled, his dad getting up and walking towards Ryan._

_"No, I won't. Ry, you know you can tell me anything, you don't have to be scared." Ryan inhaled sharply, his eyes adverting to his father._

_"I'm gay, dad." He said, almost like he was mad. He wasn't mad at his dad, more like himself. "I like men, I like to fuck guys..."_

_"Ryan... You were scared to tell me that?" Ryan's dad said softly. "I already knew, Ry! I've just been waiting for you to tell me. Trust me, I could care less. But I do know you'll make a man an awesome husband one day."_

"Well?" Brendon asked with a smile on his face and the ring in his hand. Ryan stared at Brendon and then the ring, trying to find the courage to say something.

"Y-Yes! Of course, I will!" Brendon stood up and Ryan did as well, the ring gets slipped onto Ryan's ring finger. Ryan held it up into the light and gasped. "How old is this ring?" He asked in awe.

"Almost sixty years," Boyd replied. Ryan looked back at Brendon, his eyes starting to water. 

"Bren, I love it! Thank you!" 

 

*

 

Brendon and Ryan sat in the big tub in their hotel room, both enjoying the jets hitting their skin. Brendon's arm was wrapped around Ryan, both men's eyes were closed shut. 

_"Ryan? Where are you?" His dad called, walking up the stairs in his childhood home. "Are you here, son?" He opened the door to Ryan's room that was covered in band posters, to see Ryan hanging from the fan, swaying back and forth slightly._

"I tried to kill myself when I was 16." Ryan blurted out, Brendon's eyes opening. "I just thought you'd deserve to know." Brendon moved a bit so he could see Ryan's face better. 

"Why?" Brendon asked as he settled back down a bit. 

"I hated life. At that point my dad had always been drinking, I'd come home from school and he'd be drunk. Of course, when he found me he was sober... That son of a bitch." Ryan sighed, reaching for his beer. 

"How did you try to take yourself out?" Brendon asked.

"I tried to hang myself. My dad found me and called an ambulance, once they got there I didn't have a pulse so they resuscitated me. I think that was a turning point for my dad... He didn't drink nearly as much after I came back from Rehab." Ryan admitted. 

"Anything else you'd want to tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to."

_"DAD!!" Ryan cried, being pulled back into his bedroom. He tried desperately to try to get away from the mystery man but to no avail. He was crying for his dad, but his dad wasn't home. "SOMEONE, PLEASE!!" He cried harder as his pants were getting pulled down, another man entering the house._

"I was raped around that time." Brendon's breath hitched. "Some guys broke into my house when my dad was gone. I dunno, it was all kinda a haze." Ryan said, sipping his beer. "It fucking sucked. But, then again, that's also where my pain kink started, so, it wasn't  _that_ bad, now that I think of it."

"Well... At least you can think of the good in a bad situation... Anything else?" Brendon asked. 

"At my dad's funeral, not one person came up to me and told me their sympathy. Not one person. That fucking sucked. My father died and no one cared about how his son will feel? Maybe they thought I had no feelings at all. I dunno. It sucked though."

"I bet. God, I couldn't imagine. I'm so sorry, babe." Brendon mumbled. Ryan's eyes closed slightly, thinking of how much his dad actually meant to him. Sure, he wasn't the best father in the world, but he was Ryan's dad. He wouldn't be where he was today without his dad telling him he's made for the camera. 

"I have some good stories, though." Ryan smiled a bit. 

_"Are you going to go to prom?" Ryan's dad asked from the table, flipping through the morning paper that only came about an hour prior._

_"Probably not. It's not really cool for a guy to go with a guy and the only way I'll go is if I can get laid after." Ryan mumbled, pouring some cereal into his bowl._

_"Ryan, I am sure there are plenty of gay guys at your school! Go ask one out, I'm sure you could find at least one that will want to fuck you."_

"My dad used to give me advise to pick up guys. I found it kinda weird, but fuck, that man had some wisdom. Why he cheated on my mom, I dunno, but that's probably why he knew so much about picking up people." Brendon let out a laugh. 

"You serious? Fuck, if I were even to mention sex to my dad when I was younger I would be slapped silly!" Ryan nodded. "Hey, at least you have my dad now! And he absolutely loves you!" 

"Really?" Ryan asked. "Your dad seems nice, too!" Ryan's eyes adverted to the bedside table where his phone vibrated. "Shit... That might be a job or something." He mumbled. 

"Go get it!" Ryan nodded, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel before walking over to his phone, confused when Brendon's phone buzzed as well. "Couple job?" Brendon asked. Ryan shrugged as he picked up his phone, reading the email before his eyes went wide. 

"Holy shit! Babe, do you want to do the cover of fuckin' People's Magazine?" He asked, Brendon, letting out a laugh. 

"What? Yes, absolutely! Us together?" Brendon asked, getting out of the bath as well, but he didn't bother to grab a towel. 

"Yes! The email says that they want us to pose as the cutest same-sex couple of the year! Of the fucking year, babe!" Brendon walked over and kissed Ryan on the lips, Ryan smiling into it. The towel that was wrapped around Ryan's waist was pulled off, them falling onto the bed. Brendon's skin soaked the bedsheets as they made out, their skin heating up quickly. 

"I fucking love you," Brendon whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I love you too, Bren."

 

*

 

**_Dear Brendon,_ **

**_Eight months ago we met. You thought I was a chick and I thought you were an ass just out for some drugs or something. Since that day for about two months, we flirted back and forth, not really knowing if there was a future between us._ **

_I always thought relationships with this much love only existed in the romantic comedies that you always make fun of me for watching. But here we are, six months later, you proved that wrong (even though you claim that those_ **_romantic comedies_ ** **_give me, and the rest of the male population, false hope — so guess you proved yourself wrong too)._ **

**_I’ve never felt more at home with someone mentally, physically, emotionally…you are my shelter when I need you. You’ve given me so much in the past year, but what I appreciate most about your love is that sense of comfort and dependence. You are my best friend and I know you will be there_ _for anything, never letting me face it alone._**

**_But you’ve also taught me how to be independent. This is something I truly treasure. Before you came along I longed for the attention of others and hated the thought of ever being alone. But in the past six months, you’ve taught me how to make myself happy and prioritize my own needs because I know at the end of the day, with you, I will never be alone._ **

**_There is so much I could thank you for, but I’m sure there’s a character limit that will eventually stall my typing. So I will thank you for these things: thank you for being one of the most honest and caring men I know (you rank honorably up there with my dog and fish); thank you for always encouraging me to eat healthy but allowing me to binge out when junk food is readily available; thank you for sharing your loving family with me and giving me more people to open my heart to — they will always hold a huge place in my heart; thank you for taking me on countless dates; thank you becoming a part of my family and assuring them that their baby boy is always taken care of; thank you for knowing all of my favorite things and always remembering to get me sour patch kids and/or salt and vinager chips; thank you for having manners and reassuring me that chivalry does still exist;  and last but not least, thank you for loving me unconditionally through it all._ **

**_You love me when I’m hyper and bouncing off the walls. You love me when I’m hangry and willing to bite your head off at any second. You even love me when I don’t feel like I can love myself._ **

**_I’m just completely overwhelmed with awe and joy knowing that I have spent almost one year with an amazing man like you. I look forward to spending many more years with you, making incredible long-lasting memories (with kids, of course)._ **

**_I love you,_ **

**_Your forever Ryro_ **

 

 ****Brendon looked up from the letter in awe, how such beautiful words can come out of such a cute bean.

"Fuck, babe, you're going to make me cry..." Brendon said softly, leaning in for a kiss. "You still want kids?" He asked, pulling back. 

"Of course! I always have, and who better to have a family than you!" Ryan smiled. Brendon nodded slightly, gazing off. "Do you want kids?" Ryan asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah! I really do... But to be honest, I want to adopt. You know, I don't think it would feel right if we only use one of us for a baby when there are kids in the world that need to be adopted!" Ryan nodded. "We could have a baby from Africa or Japan! I think it would be awesome!"

"It would!"


	9. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon writes a letter to Ryan's deceased father and had a dream about him.

**Hello,**

**I wish you were here to meet me. From what I know about you, you would have loved me. You would have wanted to see Ryan marry me.**

**To be honest, I don't really know why I am writing you. Maybe it's because I've never really gone through a huge loss, and yet, I feel like I've lost you. You seemed like a huge person in Ryan's life up until you passed. Yes, it sounded like you were a dick, but who isn't? I mean, I am all the time! Never feel bad for being one.**

**Ryan is an amazing person. He's so soft, talented, charming, everything. He will always be mine. Don't you worry about me divorcing him, because I will always love him. He has saved me, to be honest. When I met him, I was recovering from being an addict and Bulimia. Now, I'm happier than ever, being with your son. And for Ryan, I feel like he's opened up to other people, too. His shell is being chipped at little by little, him not being so shy anymore.**

**Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope you'd be okay with me marrying your son. I hope you'd be okay with all of this. From what I know you would. But I wish I could've talked to you one-on-one and asked for your blessing. Would you have said yes? Like you can answer.**

**I'm happy to be in your family.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brendon.**

 

*

 

Brendon stirred in his sleep, rolling over as he sweated. It wasn't a bad dream, but it was still scary. 

_"You know, you are perfect for my son," George said softly, smiling at Brendon. "I kinda always thought that Ryan would be up here with me by the time he's twenty. I guess fate is crazy, isn't it?"_

_"Why are you here?" Brendon asked. "Am I dead or something?"_

_"No! I got your letter, Brendon. You know, the one you burnt and of course, I got it." Brendon nodded softly. "I haven't seen Ryan as happy as he is right now. His smile, man, he has a good smile, just like his mom." George sighed. "I want you to make him happier than he is right now. Make him loved, make sure he's cared for. Ryan sure does love you, Brendon. He does want kids, by the way."_

_"Yeah, I know that. After we get married we're going to start looking through adoption agencies. Do you think that's a good idea?" Brendon asked George, smiling a bit._

_"Of course! You guys will be so happy as parents, trust me. And I believe you and Ryan will adopt a baby girl... Maybe even twins."_

 

Brendon woke up and sighed, looking over at Ryan who was dead asleep. Brendon grabbed his shoulder and shook it slightly, Ryan's eyes opening slightly. 

"Mmm?" Ryan hummed, rolling over to face Brendon. 

"I had a dream about your dad... He said that he wants us to be parents and that I make you happy..." Ryan's eyes opened more, his dark brown eyes glistening at Brendon. 

"Really?" Ryan asked. "That does sound like something he would say." Brendon smiled a bit, his arm reaching to Ryan's hip. 

"Let's elope." He said fast, Ryan's eyes going wide. 

"W-What? I thought we were going to have a wedding in LA!" Ryan studdered. Brendon smiled, rubbing Ryan's hip a bit. 

"I know, just, we're in Las Vegas, the eloping city! We're even both from here! I just want to finally call you my husband, not just my  _fiancee._ I dunno, I just think it sounds really feminine." Ryan nodded a bit. "I love you, baby, so much! I just can't wait to marry you! We could have my parents over, you have some people you want, it will be great!" Ryan sighed as he rolled over. 

"No, Brendon. I don't want to be like my father, I don't want to elope. It only ends up bad." Brendon smiled slightly, rubbing his hands up and down Ryan's hips. 

"Doesn't show how much I love you if I want to marry you on the spot?" Brendon asked. 

"Brendon, it's either wait or fucking nothing! I am not eloping!" Ryan yelled as he sat up on the bed. "What would you rather, us waiting like six months so we can grow as a couple or just fuck off? I will  _never_ be like my dad!" Ryan stood up, his hand in his hair. "Fuck, man... Do you really want to do this to me right now?! We aren't living together, we don't even have any fucking paperwork signed! This isn't a fantasy land, Bren! This is real life, something you can't fuck with!" Brendon sighed, sitting up and clenching his knees to his chest as he stared at Ryan. "I know we're fucking models and are trained to live a fast-paced life, but you know, maybe that's not how I want to live my life with you! Have you given any fucking thought about me?" Brendon sniffled a bit, giving a hurt smile to Ryan. 

"Fuck you, Ross. Like you think I'm that self-centred! If you were having problems with this, why didn't you tell me? We're in this together!" Ryan sighed. Brendon placed his head on his knees as he started to cry. "Give me the ring back." He said muffled. 

"W-What did you just say?" Ryan responded softly, moving closer to the bed. 

"I said give me the fucking ring back!" Brendon yelled, his head popping back up. Ryan stood there in shock. 

"Babe-"

"Don't you fucking 'babe' me, you son of a bitch! I am  _not_ going to be tossed around like this! So, give me that fucking ring and get out of my room!" Ryan started to sob, looking down at the ring on his hand. 

"I-I wasn't saying I wasn't going to marry you, babe! I just don't want to elope!" Ryan sobbed. "Please, please don't let it end like this! I'm begging you, Brendon!"

"Then you shouldn't have said I don't think you in our relationship, Ryan..." Ryan sighed as he sat down on the bed, not looking at Brendon. 

"I wasn't thinking! Please, we can elope and have a family! I'll do it, I'll do anything to keep us together! You have no idea how much I love you, how much I care! I don't know what the fuck I'd do without you!"

 

*

 

"You WHAT??!" Brendon's manager, Gerard, yelled at him. "What the FUCK were you thinking!" 

"I'm in love, Gee! So we got married in Las Vegas, no biggie!" Brendon shrugged with a smile. 

"No fucking biggie? You have a cover with Candy coming out next week and you guys decided to get married?! The whole article is FUCKED!" Brendon scoffed. 

"Gee, no offence, but you got married to Drizzly and holy fuck why are there so many stripper names in the business... Why are we both married to one? Anyways, You got married to Drizzly after knowing him for three fucking days! If that isn't fucked up!"

"Shit... You're fucking right. But still! You guys need to call the magazine company and tell them that you're now married!" Gerard said. 

"Dude, you're my manager, you do that shit!" Gerard nodded. 

"And by the way, you have a shoot tomorrow with a newbie, his name is... Fuck, I can't remember." Gerard looked at a piece of paper, "Holy shit... His name is Jolly Bumlicker. Must've been high thinkin' of that one! He's pretty hot, by the way. 

"Like I fucking care! Again, married!" Gerard let out a laugh. 

"Hey, I've cheated on Drizz over 17 times! Even got a chick pregnant!"

 

 


	10. King Of The Clouds

Brendon looked out of the window of the car with a sigh, next to him is Ryan, who is driving the car. He watched the cars and trees go by, feeling like they were in the middle of nowhere. 

"Do you want kids?" Ryan asked softly. Brendon sat up with a stretch, looking over at his now husband. "I mean, we've kinda talked about it but I don't think we even came to a conclusion." Ryan looked at Brendon for a second before looking back at the road. 

"I mean-" Brendon started as he looked back out the window, "-kids would be nice. But it's not like we could biologically have a child together, so, really, that's what's making me want to say no. I would love to have a baby, yes, but I would have to warm up to the choice of adoption or something like that. Maybe in the future, yes." Ryan let out a hum. "Why?"

"I  _sorta_ have adoption papers at home." Brendon sat up again, his eyes going wide as he saw the smile appear on Ryan's face. 

"Were you going to tell me?" Brendon asked. 

"I had them long before you were even in the picture, no pun intended. I got lonely, so, I went down to the adoption agency and got papers. I never had the guts to hand them in, though. They're still valid until next month, that's why I asked you." Brendon nodded. "I dunno, maybe we can think about it."

"You know," Brendon started, "My sister talked to me when we were over in Vegas, she would be willing to be a surrogate, if you really want a baby, maybe we could talk to her?" Ryan quickly looked at Brendon then back at the road. 

"Really? She would be willing to do that for us?" Ryan asked happily. 

"Of course! She said that having her kids was the best thing in her life and if she could be apart of our children being born, she would be blessed."

 

*

 

"So," Kara started as she sat across from Brendon and Ryan, a huge smile on her face. "You guys are ready to do this?" She asked, Ryan and Brendon both nodding. 

"Absolutely," Brendon replied. Kara smiled, reaching across the table and hugged her brother. 

"I am so happy for you two!" Brendon smiled, kissing his sister's cheek. "You guys have no idea how much I love you! I am so happy that you guys are willing to have me as your surrogate!" Ryan laughed a bit. 

"Of course, Kara! We are so excited!" Ryan laughed. 

"So... The egg was fertilized this morning. I have to go back tonight and get it implanted! We'll just have to wait a few weeks to see if it worked!" Brendon let out a squeal. "You guys do know it doesn't always work the first time, right?"

"Of course we know that!" Brendon said. 

 

*

 

Brendon smiled as he cried, running to the bedroom with his phone in hand. He jumped onto the bed, scaring Ryan. 

"Jesus Christ, Brendon!" Ryan yelled, sitting up. "What's wrong?" Brendon smiled, flipping his phone around and showing Ryan the picture he received from his sister. Three positive pregnancy tests. Ryan stared at it for a few seconds before he jumped up. "Are you serious?" He yelled, once again. 

"She just texted me! We're having a baby!" Ryan started to cry as he jumped back on the bed, tackling Brendon into a hug. 

"We're going to be parents!" Brendon pulled away and wiped Ryan's tears and then his. "Oh my god! We're going to have a baby!" Ryan said. 

"I know! I know! Fuck, this is one of the best days of my life!" 

 

**Sorry, this was a filler**


	11. Girls/Girls/Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan find out the gender of their baby.

Brendon sat comfortably in the kitchen with a beer in hand, watching the TV from the island. He looked back and forth between the clock on the stove and the TV for some time, waiting for their guests to arrive. Brendon put the beer bottle down on a coaster, looking at the ring on his finger. Every time he looks at it he thinks of Ryan.

"Bren?" Ryan asked as he walked into the living room. "I asked you to make onion dip! Ugh, I'll make it myself. Knowing you, you would mess it up." Brendon stands up from his seat and watches Ryan.

"Are you okay, babe? You seem really off..." Ryan placed the mayo on the counter and turned around to Brendon.

"We're mere hours away to have my family, your family, our friends  _and_ your sister, who happens to be having our baby, and her husband under the same roof to find out the gender of our baby. I'm fucking freaking out, Bren!" Ryan turned back around to face the counter. "I'm always like this when our families are together, baby. They don't get along! Your parents still don't really like the idea of you being gay, my mom will probably yell at my sister again, and god knows what your nephews are going to do! Last time they were here, they set your studio on fire, for fuck sakes!" Brendon giggled and crossed his arms.

"What can I say? They're Urie's, that means we are all the devil!" Ryan smiled a little. "Babe, everything is going to be fine! Just think, we are going to know if we are having a baby boy or a baby girl! We are having a fucking baby!" Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, snuggling his head into the crook of Ryan's neck. "We're going to be parents."

"Yeah, it's kinda scary, right?" Brendon nodded. "I mean, we will be in charge of a human. It will count on us, for everything. For food, for water, for the roof over its head, for life advice, for  _everything._  God, I can't wait."

"I know, four more months, baby!" Brendon lifted his head when the doorbell went off. "That must be Kara. I invited her over early so we could talk. Y'know, see how she's doing!" Brendon let go of Ryan and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw Kara.

"Hi, Brendon! Long time no see!" She said as she hugged him. When she pulled away Brendon looked right at her baby bump.

"Wow, you've gotten... Bigger! Sorry if that came out wrong..." Kara's husband, Zach, laughed.

"Trust me, there isn't a good way to say anything!" He shook Brendon's hand before entering. Ryan came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Kara! Zach! Good to see you guys again!" They waved at him and sat down on the couch. "So, how is everything going with the baby?" Ryan asked.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! I've had no complications so far! And that's saying something, because of all of my other pregnancies, I've had some minor red marks show up."

"What are red marks?" Brendon asked.

"Red marks are deformities that show up on the ultrasound screen. Our son Garrison had a red mark for a cleft lip." Brendon nodded. 

"We've never encountered anything major with this pregnancy, and if nothing has happened yet, nothing will," Zach said. Brendon grabbed Ryan's hand.

"We're so excited!" Ryan said as he stared at Brendon.

"I'm so happy I can help you have a baby! Children are the best but can be the worst. Once they get to the age of seven, you know you won't mess up."

***

Ryan was now in full-mode freak-out. His mom is there, his sister is there, his aunt is there, Brendon's parents are here, Brendon's siblings are here, and those bastard kids are here. 

As he walked up the stairs to the bathroom to get an ibuprofen, he heard sobs from the bedroom.

"Bren? Is that you?" He opened the door to see Brendon sitting on their bed with his knees against his chest. "Baby? What's wrong?" Brendon let out a loud sob, looking up at Ryan.

"I-I feel like I won't be a good dad... like I'll let you down." Ryan sighed, sitting down next to Brendon.

"Brenny... You will never let me down. We've never been parents before, so it's completely normal to feel this way. You are amazing with kids, of course, you'll be an amazing dad!" Ryan leaned over and wiped the tears from Brendon's cheeks. "I get it. Your anxiety has been really affecting you right now. But once our baby is born, these feelings will go away!"

"Y-You think so?" Brendon asked as he choked on a sob.

"I know so. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He took a washcloth and put it under warm water before rubbing it on Brendon's cheeks, taking away the tear streaks.

"Thanks, baby," Brendon whispered.

"No problem, babe." Brendon rose his head and pecked Ryan's lips. 

"I love you, so much."

"I know."

***

Everyone stood in their backyard with phones in hand, recording Brendon and Ryan who stood on each side of a big black balloon.

"Okay," Brendon started. "Everybody except Ryan thinks it's going to be a girl. But Ryan thinks it's going to be a boy! Do you want to pop it, Ryan, so I can prove you wrong?" Ryan laughed, taking the knife out of Brendon's hand.

"I have a gut feeling it's a girl! On the count of three! One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Ryan poked the balloon and a huge pop sound echoed. Everyone stared at the glitter that fell onto the ground, seeing the blue and pink glitter. 

"Both? We're having twins?!" Brendon yelled. Almost immediately, Ryan ran over to Brendon and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Brendon's waist. Brendon took a few steps back, trying not to fall.

"We're having t-twins!" Ryan cried. Brendon smiled widely, running his hand through Ryan's hair. 

"I love you!" Brendon muttered softly. Ryan pulled his head back and stared into Brendon's eyes before kissing him passionately. 

"I know!"


	12. The Overpass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are born!

Brendon was scared. Yes, both him and Ryan were excited to become parents, but that’s not what Brendon was scared about. His anxiety was soring. He didn’t want to see someone he’s loved his entire life be in so much pain. And seeing her naked. More so when she has decided to have a home birth. He always thought that if you are pregnant with twins you would have a c-section. But, he has been proven wrong. 

Kara is four days past her due date. Brendon has been so nervous that she will go into labour that they would have to drive four hours from LA to Vegas that they would miss it all. So, they are at Brendon’s parent’s house for the time being. 

Ryan’s eye’s opened as he heard the vibration of Brendon’s phone. He sighed, elbowing Brendon in the back. 

“Bitch!” He hissed, now opening his eyes. He saw his phone, grabbing it and sitting up “Ry, it’s Zach…”

“Answer it!” Brendon nodded as he pressed the accept and pressed the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” He looked over his shoulder at Ryan, who was leaning against his elbows. “Yeah… We’ll be right over…” Brendon hung up and smiled. 

“Is Kara in labour?” Ryan asked as Brendon started to get up. 

“Yup, been so for about an hour Zach said… We should get going, don’t want to miss anything.”

***

Brendon cringed as he watched his older sister sit in pain. Brendon and Ryan tried to keep their distance and not to get in the way. Of course, Zach was rubbing Kara’s shoulders and holding her hands. 

Her eyes opened as one of the contractions ended, looking over at Brendon with a smile. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Bren…” She said softly. Brendon sighed, standing up. 

“I just don’t like seeing you in pain…” Kara laughed a bit, patting the empty cushion beside her. 

“Hey, we’re siblings, I don’t care right now if you see anything you don’t want to. In about a few hours I am going to be having your babies in the birth pool and I want you in there with me, not Zach.” Brendon’s eyes widened. 

“W-Why me?” He asked. 

“Brendon… I think it would be the best thing for you to be involved in your babies births. And Ryan, if you want to be in there too, you can! I want you guys as involved as possible!” 

***

Both Ryan and Brendon were stripped to their boxers, sitting in the lukewarm water with Brendon’s sister. Her head was back as she leaned against the back, her husband out of the pool but still comforting her. 

“Okay, Kara, whenever you feel a contraction, you push, okay?” The midwife said. “And guys? I need you to hold her legs back so she can be comfortable.” Brendon and Ryan grabbed her legs, pulling them back as Kara started to push. “There you go…” Brendon stared at his sister, baffled that she wasn’t showing any sign of pain. Her face wasn’t even scrunched up. Ryan smiled up at Brendon, knowing that their first child was almost in the world. “Okay, take a break, the head is out.” Brendon’s eyes widening, trying his hardest not to look down. “Go again, Kara.” She started to push again, the baby slipping free. Brendon was so confused, he thought this would take so much longer. The midwife pulled the baby out of the water, tapping the back a few times. “This is the girl!” Their little girl was finally here. Both Brendon and Ryan started to cry as the midwife placed the baby into a small bassinet, placing her focus on Kara again. By that point, Kara had already started pushing again. “Okay, okay, take this one easy!” She nodded, letting out a grunt as she pushed. “He’s almost here! Keep on going!” Almost right after their baby girl was born, the boy had arrived. Kara smiled at Brendon, who mouthed  _ thank you.  _

***

Ryder Lillian Urie   
Bryland Collin Urie

Both Brendon and Ryan cried as they held their children for the first time. Brendon had their daughter, Ryan had their son. They were beautiful, them being identical twins. 

“Honey, I can’t wait to bring them home…” Ryan whispered, cradling Bry in his arms. 

“I know! They’re going to live a good life, that’s for sure!” Brendon responded. 


End file.
